bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raymond1608/Fan-Unit: Eternal King Polarus
Introduction Hi! My name is Raymond and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I want to make a new series for my collection and it's up to you if you want to like or not but never insult what's mine. I want to make an exclusive knight for my upcoming series and since I forgot to mention it, the name of this series will be called as Atmospera Batch, the batch where all the exclusive Units in here are none other than the cursed one that was caused by their own weapon, thus making them immortal by forced. Some of them choose to be rested and some of them are not, but the question is, why they were awaken in the turbulent times like now. Background *Royal Knight *Gallantia Style *Immortal?! OE Polarus= Eternal King Polarus Truth about Polarus are, when the news of him are stopped, it's not because he didn't want to inform his kingdom, it's just too impossible for him as the blizzard keeps going on and on and froze his letter bird to dead. He almost died back there until he found a very dark chamber with a malicious aura. Inside of it lies a slumber myth; the demon itself that caused this malice winter all over his kingdom. With a swift strike, he puts an end to that demon only to found that the demon curse runs deeper than he thought. The wound that he gave to the demon also wounded him in the same exact way, causing him to be bleeding and died from it. Unexpected, his soul was trapped in the dimension of the demon itself, the demon testing him and if he won it, he will not only be able to stop the winter, he will be able to wield the demon power along with its weapon. They're fighting for ages and unexpectedly, 500 years has been passed, the fight was won by Polarus with hardship and courage, yet unknown to him that the kingdom is already fell a long time ago. After he learned the truth, he swore to seek some vengeance and he will not stop until it was finish. |-|7★ Ice Bringer Sword (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise All parameter limit to 150.000, Hugely Heal per turns and Probable Heal Damage taken, Negates Def Ignore and Elemental Damage, Add probable chance to inflict ailments effect on all allies for 3 turns on BB/SBB and Water Barrier on BB/SBB, 10% Damage Reduction & Probable against 1 K.O. attack. *''3000 - 4000 HP Heal per Turns, 25% - 35% chance to heal 30% HP from damage taken, 20% chance to inflict ailments, 4000 HP Water Barrier, 60% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Ice sword that was crafted from the mystical ice, it was believed that this sword can freeze its opponents with an instant and protect its owner from harm, but of course with a price of losing hand due to the intense cold of this weapon. it was believed that the demon soul who were once bringing the eternal winter to his Kingdom is in the sword itself, presumably died in the hands of Polarus, but how he defeated it and what makes him disappeared in the first place was still unknown, especially his connection between this sword and himself. Statistic Units: OE Polarus: Eternal King Polarus Skills OE Polarus: Eternal King Polarus Leader Skill: Hazardous Blizzard 100% Boost to All Parameters for Water Element and All Allies, Greatly Heal per turns and Probable Heal damage taken, Probable chance to inflict ailments & Boost Damage against afflicted foes. *''1500 - 2000 HP Heal/turns, 30% chance to heal 50% damage taken, 20% chance to inflict ailments, 200% Boost Damage against afflicted foes'' Extra Skill: Intense Cold Aura 40% Boost to All Parameters when Ice Bringer Sword is equipped, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction, Boost Damage against afflicted foes & Greatly Heal HP per turns for all allies for 2 turns when HP below 70%. *''150% Boost Damage against afflicted, 4000 - 5000 HP Heal/turns'' Brave Burst: Arrêt du cœur 15 powerful Water attack on all foes (Consecutive usage Boosts Damage) and 15 powerful Water attack on random foes, Huge chance to Inflict Paralyze, Weakness and Curse, Negates All Ailments for 3 turns and Removes All Ailments, Hugely Boost BB Gauge & Fill own's BB Gauge to Max. *''400% Boost to Multiplier per use up to 2 times, 90% chance to inflict Paralyze, Weakness and Curse, 12 BC Fill instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Glace Gracieuse 12 powerful Water attack on all foes and 13 powerful Water attack on single foe (Consecutive usage Boosts Damage), Hugely Boost own's and Water Type All Parameters for 3 turns, Greatly Boost Damage against afflicted foes for 3 turns, Hugely Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Fill own's BB Gauge to Max. *''500% Boost to Multiplier per use up to 2 times, 150% Boost to own's All Parameters, 140% Boost to All Parameters for Water Parameters, 200% Boost Damage against afflicted foes, 5 - 8 BC Fill when attacked.'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Winter Paradia Glaze 25 massive Water attack on all foes and 15 massive Water attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Add inflict ailments effect to all allies for 3 turns, Enormously Boost damage against afflicted foes and All Parameters for 3 turns, Enormously Boost All Parameters to Water Type for 3 turns & Heal damage taken for 3 turns. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 100% chance to inflict ailments, 400% Boost Damage against afflicted foes, 40% Boost to All Parameters, 250% Boost to All Parameters for Water Type, 100% Heal damage taken'' Category:Blog posts